


{The Dark Queen and Her Princesses}

by Queen_of_Inspiration



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019), Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adulthood, Alternate Universe, Anti-Hero, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/F, F/M, Female Bruce Wayne, Female Damian Wayne, Female Dick Grayson, Female Jason Todd, Female Tim Drake, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Smut, Superheroes, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Inspiration/pseuds/Queen_of_Inspiration
Summary: Join the adventures of Batwoman and her beautiful princesses as they fight against evil, alongside Earth's powerful heroes!
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Everyone, Bruce Wayne/Everyone, Damian Wayne & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Everyone, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Everyone, Jason Todd & Everyone, Jason Todd/Everyone, Tim Drake & Everyone, Tim Drake/Everyone
Kudos: 22





	1. {Bio}

**Author's Note:**

> Bethany Kane Wayne, Rachelle Mary "Dixie" Grayson, Jeana Peter Todd, Tamara Janet "Tam" Drake, and Damiana Wayne.

Name: Bethany Kane Wayne

Gender: Female

Appearance: White skin, long raven hair, ice-blue eyes, and an hourglass body

Personality: Taskmaster, emotional stability, innovate, rational, quick-witted, bold, serious, assertive, and kind.

Relatives:  
Thomas Wayne (father, deceased)  
Martha Kane Wayne (mother, deceased)  
Alfred Pennyworth(guardian)  
Damiana Wayne (daughter)  
Rachel Grayson (adopted daughter)  
Jeana Todd (adopted daughter)  
Tamara Drake (adopted daughter)

  
Powers:   
Toxic Immunity  
Dionesium Enhancement

Abilities:  
Acrobatics  
Archery  
Aviation  
Business Management  
Disguise  
Computer Hacking  
Driving  
Equestrianism  
Firearms  
Gadgetry  
Genius Level Intellect  
Indomitable Will  
Interrogation  
Intimidation  
Investigation  
Lock Picking  
Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)  
Martial Arts  
Dim Mak  
Multilingualism  
Enhanced Senses  
Forensic Pathology  
Magic  
Medical Science  
Peak Human Condition  
Prestidigitation  
Stealth  
Swimming  
Seamanship  
Tactical Analysis  
Throwing  
Tracking  
Weaponry  
Stick Fighting  
Fencing

Weaknesses:  
Catwoman  
Dogs  
Chaos  
Easy To Manipulate Emotionally (Parent Trauma)  
Unwillingness To Kill  
Afraid Of Bats  
Heavily Reliant On Technology  
Identity Is Crucial For Batwoman  
Can Succumb To Her Anger

Equipment:  
Batsuit  
Utility Belt  
Batboat  
Batcycle  
Batmobile  
Batplane  
Bat-Copter  
Batarang

Name: Rachelle Mary "Dixie" Grayson

Gender: Female

Appearance: White skin, long raven hair, ice-blue eyes, and an hourglass body

Personality: lighthearted, tactical thinker, pragmatic, driven, focused, somber, serious, vixen, and kind.

Relatives:  
John Grayson (father, deceased)  
Mary Grayson (mother, deceased)  
Alfred Pennyworth(Grandpa)  
Bethany Wayne (adoptive mother)  
Damiana Wayne (adopted sister)  
Jeana Todd (adopted sister)  
Tamara Drake (adopted sister)

Powers:  
noun

Abilities:   
Peak Human Condition  
Acrobatics  
Espionage  
Genius Level Intellect  
Tactical Analysis  
Disguise  
Escapology  
Investigation  
Forensic Science  
Leadership  
Lock Picking  
Physics  
Tracking  
Martial Arts  
Eskrima  
Stick Fighting  
Boxing  
Throwing  
Weaponry  
Firearms  
Swordsmanship  
Indomitable Will  
Intimidation  
Aviation  
Seduction  
Stealth

Weaknesses:  
Lack of superpowers  
Lack of communication skill

Equipment:  
Nightwing Suit  
Nightwing's Domino Mask  
Nightwing's Gauntlets  
Electric Shock  
EMP Mask  
Wingcycle  
Escrima Sticks  
Electro-Blast  
Wing Dings

Name: Jeana Peter Todd

Gender: Female

Appearance: White skin, long brown hair, green eyes, and a muscular body.

Personality: introvert, awkward, insecure, lost, determined, sarcastic, cynical, dominant, seductive, and kind.

Relatives:  
Willis Todd (father)  
Catherine Todd (mother, deceased)  
Alfred Pennyworth(Grandpa)  
Bethany Wayne (adoptive mother)  
Damiana Wayne (adopted sister)  
Rachel Grayson (adopted daughter)  
Tamara Drake (adopted sister)

Powers:  
Lazarus Enhancement

Abilities:   
Business Management  
Criminology  
Disguise  
Escapology  
Intimidation  
Investigation  
Multilingualism  
Martial Arts  
Kung Fu  
Peak Human Condition  
Stealth  
Thievery  
Tracking  
Weaponry  
Firearms  
Swordsmanship  
Computer Hacking  
Genius Level Intellect

Weaknesses:  
Rage

  
Equipment:  
Red Hood Costume  
Venom   
All-Blades  
Motorcycle   
Gadgets  
Firearms

Name: Tamara Janet "Tam" Drake

Gender: Female

Appearance: Fair skin, median raven hair, blue eyes, and a lean body.

Personality: Determined, taskmaster, emotional stability, innovative, rational, quick-witted, modest, and kind.

Relatives:  
Jack Drake (father)  
Janet Drake (mother)  
Alfred Pennyworth(Grandpa)  
Bethany Wayne (adoptive mother)  
Damiana Wayne (adopted sister)  
Jeana Todd (adopted sister)  
Rachel Grayson (adopted daughter)

Powers:   
noun

  
Abilities:   
Acrobatics  
Computer Hacking  
Computer Operation  
Disguise  
Firearms  
Gadgetry  
Genius Level Intellect  
Gymnastics  
Investigation  
Leadership  
Martial Arts  
Stick Fighting  
Peak Human Condition  
Tactical Analysis  
Throwing  
Weaponry

Weaknesses:  
Major Trust Issues  
Paranoia  
Innocents  
Lack of Charisma  
Anger Issues  
Humanity

Equipment:  
Utility Belt  
Glider Cape   
Motorcycle  
Battle Staff

Name: Damiana Wayne

Gender: Female

Appearance: tan skin, short raven hair, green eyes, and a petite body.

Personality: Rash, arrogant, violent, rebellious, spoiled, selfish, serious, mature, and kind.

Relatives:   
Ra's al Ghul (grandfather)  
Talus al Ghul (father)  
Alfred Pennyworth(Grandpa)  
Bethany Wayne (adoptive mother)  
Damiana Wayne (adopted sister)  
Jeana Todd (adopted sister)  
Rachel Grayson (adopted daughter)

Powers:   
noun

Abilities:  
Archery  
Artistry  
Aviation  
Business Management  
Computer Hacking  
Disguise  
Driving  
Escapology  
Firearms  
Genius Level Intellect  
Intimidation  
Investigation  
Martial Arts  
Medical Science  
Music  
Occultism  
Peak Human Condition  
Pedagogy  
Stealth  
Swordsmanship

  
Weaknesses:  
Arrogance

Equipment:   
Sword  
Firearms  
Utility Belt  
Grappling gun


	2. {Their Voices!}

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEW4e6YxrCI>


End file.
